SUN
by Wyrtha
Summary: Naruto is born to Senju Nawaki and Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina survives, but Nawaki dies sealing the fox as he became the Yondaime. Minato becomes the Godaime and Tsunade stays in the village to care for her newphew. Powerful, bloodline Naruto, big harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. The idea and any OC's/Jutsu's/Excetera are up for debate.**

**Chapter 1 - Birth of a Senju  
**

Kushina Uzumaki was feeling more pain than she had ever felt in her entire life combined. She didn't think anything could hurt like this, but she endured it.

What kept her going was knowing that in the end this pain would be worth it as her son would be born and she'd be a mother something she always wanted even if she still felt a little too young.

The proud father and Yondiame Hokage was holding his wife's hand even as she broke nearly every bone in his hand his smile never waivered as he looked into the beautiful eyes of his beloved trying not to process the scene that was happening further down her body.

The equally happy and stressed soon to be aunt was handling that end of the business as her slowly emerging nephew was coming into the world.

Looking up the med-nin called out to Kushina, "One more time Kushina-chan he's almost here" the woman said.

"That's easy for you to say Tsunade you've never had to push out one of these little monsters!" Kushina shouted at the Slug Sannin.

"Shut up and push!" Tsunade shouted back.

Unbeknownst to Kushina that little barb really hurt the experienced and best med-nin. Only a few people knew, but she had given birth to a child. It was before Dan the result of a drunken one night stand with Jiraiya of all people. Unfortunately it was during war time and just after giving birth the area she was in was attacked. As Iwa-nin rushed the area Jiraiya who had staid by her side all throughout the pregnancy, even after she beat him within an inch of his life, grabbed her and ran without a second thought while a nurse grabbed the baby and quickly ran to a shelter.

Unfortunately there was an attack on the shelter where few survived none reported to be new born infants. Tsunade blamed Jiraiya of course with the nurse dead and wouldn't speak to him until much later after she got with Dan on her otouto's urging.

Speaking of Nawaki she smiled brightly as after a few curses and a grunt of excursion her new oi(1) fully popped into the world. Tsunade quickly cleaned the baby and new mother as best she could not trusting the nurses to do anything and after cutting the cord, as Nawaki was understandably unable to with the way Kushina crushed both his hands, took the baby out of the room with the gaggle of nurses following her desperately trying to take the baby away from the over protective hakubo(2).

Nawaki could only chuckle as his onee-chan ran from the room with the nurses running after her trying to do their job.

"I better go stop Tsunade before she hurts one of them or runs off with Naruto-kun to parts unknown to escape" Nawaki says.

Kushina giggles, but the excursion of the day was obvious as her eyes fluttered struggling to stay awake as she hoped to hold her baby.

"P-please get him for me" Kushina says tiredly desperate to hold and start bonding with her baby boy.

"Will do and thank you Kushina-chan he's beautiful" Nawaki says and then shunshines away to find his sister.

The room was silent as everyone left leaving Kushina with nothing to keep her attention except the white tiles of the ceiling in her private suite at the hospital. Just as she was about to fall asleep the door opens and a male figure with an orange spiral mask walked in.

"D-do I-I know you" Kushina says weakly.

The masked figure merely chuckles and says, "No, but I know you and what you hold".

Kushina would have been frightened, but she was just too tired.

"W-who a-are you?" she asked weakly.

The masked figure doesn't answer as he walks over and tears the covers off her and then rips off the thin hospital gown that covered her. Kushina tried to cover herself, but the masked man held her arms down easily due to her condition.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I have no interest in you" He says as he studies the seal on her stomach that had become visible during her labor.

The masked man slowly traced the seal and smirks as his entire arm becomes intangible and he sinks it through the seal. Kushina gasps in renewed pain and now agony as the seal begins to break as the man wrenches the Kyubi free from it's prison and then vanishes with the Kyubi. The man and the Kyubi appeared outside the village as the nine tailed beast roared and fired off a blast of yokai instantly incinerating the forest, wildlife, and anything unfortunate enough to have been in the area. The citizens and shinobi of the Leaf instantly went on alarm as the ground shook as the evacuation process slowly started.

At the hospital Tsunade instantly stopped running and looked out the closest window to see the great demon ripping up trees and slowly heading their way. The nurses who caught up with her freaked out several leaving the hospital and running into the chaos that was Konoha's streets at the moment. The rest either ran around blindly looking for someone to tell them what to do or clung to Tsunade's side sure that the Senju matriarch and head medic would keep them safe.

Tsunade unfortunately was numb completely blocking out everything aside from the enormous enraged fox demon still visible even from the many miles that currently seperated it from Konoha's walls, even baby Naruto was forgotten though unconsciously Tsunade protectively held the baby against her chest giving just enough room for him to breath.

Baby Naruto was clutching at her cloth covered chest blindly trying to find a nipple to feed on as he was hungry and the overly endowed woman had taken him away before he could receive his first meal from Kushina. Just as Naruto was about to cry at the top of his still developing lungs in frustration and hunger Nawaki came around the corner and took Naruto from his still stunned big sis unaware of the danger looming over his village. That action managed to snap her out of it as she looked around to find her little brother cradling his newborn son while making silly faces at him.

"Nawaki what are you doing here!" Tsunade yelled to the still oblivious Kage.

"Isn't it obvious you ran out of the room so fast with Naruto we barely got to cut the cord not to mention Ku-hime has yet to meet our son properly" the beaming new father says.

"Kushina" Tsunade gasps loudly.

"We have to go otouto, Kushina's in trouble" Tsunade says hurriedly.

"What? Why? She was fine when I left to track you down and get our boy back" Nawaki says.

It was at that moment the fox made itself known again as it blasted another condensed stream of yokai at a group of chunin that had bravely made it out to engage the fox and try to force it back away from the village.

Feeling and seeing the blast that evaporated two of the chunin Nawaki could only gasp, but then his brain hit on a very important point.

'How could the fox be out there if it's supposed to be sealed in Kushina?_'_ He questioned before realizing what this meant.

'_Kushina_' He thought and took off babe in toe with Tsunade and the nurses barely able to keep up.

Very few people still alive knew of Kushina's secret burden those being Nawaki, Tsunade, Minato Namikaze, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya a seal master who once used the seal to try and cop a feel while leering at the beautiful slender Uzumaki girl who was barely 13 at the time, and the council elders who were not keen on allowing the young jinchuriki in the village at that time but kept quiet. So seeing the most feared of the 9 Bijuu immediately sent Nawaki on alert as he busted through the door finding a very weak and near death Kushina as her now visible seal seemed to be broken and fading away.

"Kushina-chan, please hang on for our son. Your going to be okay … right sis?" Nawaki asked a just arriving Tsunade.

"I'll do my best Na-kun, but it will be a difficult fight. By all rights and purpose she should be dead, but then again who knows as the majority of the Uzumaki secret sealing techniques were destroyed before they made their last stand against Iwa" Tsunade says still trying to analyze the situation.

"Okay well you are not a sealer sis so just be the medic you are and do your best to heal her and please stay with her until Minato or Airi return" Nawaki says as he moves with Naruto towards the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tsunade asked.

"The only thing I can nee-chan just make sure he knows that I loved him and hope he's treated like a hero for his part in this sacrifice" Nawaki says sadly.

"Please watch over both of them and give him the love I couldn't" He says opening the door.

"I'll watch over them otouto no matter what. I promise and I will make sure your sochi knows how great a man his tou-san was" Tsunade says tearfully.

"Thank you okaasan, I love you" Nawaki says closing the door as Tsunade replies equally "I love you to nii-chan, take care of yourself" she replies just as the door closes knowing he heard her.

Tsunade was close to breaking down knowing another loved one was lost, but she would make sure when her cute little nephew returned he would at least still have a mother and a very overprotective oba-san to protect him from the beasts she knew lay hidden in the shadows of the supposedly kindest major village. So after a few choice words towards Kami for her situation Tsunade focused everything she had left on saving Kushina.

Nawaki Senju had been holed up in his office for the last thirty-five minutes. The first fifteen minutes he set up everything he wanted to leave to his baby boy and put his heart into a letter that he hoped would help his son work out any issues he may have with him or the sealing. The next ten he went over the seal the First Hokage left in the Scroll of Sealing just in case something like this were to happen. The last ten though he had calmly sat in his chair reflecting on his life and jotting down random thoughts, ideas, philosophies, etc. for Naruto so he could know him at least a little. Sealed those up along with a memoir all Hokage's kept and set them in the safe with a note for his successor on what he wanted done with them.

The last acts the Yondiame Hokage performed were to make a few laws he always wanted to enact, send off a request to the Daimyo he hoped would make his successor's job easier, and hold his son whom had forgone yelling for food to sleep. Looking out the window he noticed the Kyubi was only a mile or so out maybe less and he still had one last person to see. Sunshining to the front line he quickly found the man he was looking for quickly moving next to him as time was short.

"Hokage-sama what are you doing here?" Minato asked.

"I'm going to stop the bastard fox and seal him away in my son, Minato" Nawaki says.

"But you can't! Allow me to do it and stay with your family" Minato says.

"No Minato-san. I have accomplished everything I've ever dreamed of. I helped stop two wars, became Hokage, married Kushina-chan, conceived a beautiful baby boy with her, and with my dying breath I can say with pride I gave my all to protect my village just like my grandfather and granduncle before me. No Minato what I ask of you will be far more difficult than what I do. I need you to protect Naruto-chan and see to it that him, his mother, and my big sis are safe and cared for" Nawaki says.

Minato could only nod in response.

Nawaki takes a deep breath and then say what's really on his mind, "Minato when she's ready … I give you my permission to marry Kushina".

"WHAT!" Minato yells startling everyone including the Kyubi who was almost on top of the two men.

"I'm not a fool Minato I know you and Kushina have still been seeing each other in private" Nawaki says not looking at Minato.

"H-hokage-sama I a-asure you nothing happened" Minato says quickly.

"I know this Minato and while I don't like it I recognize the two of you genuinely love each other. If you didn't I'd rip your testicles out and use them for target practice" Nawaki says making Minato wince as he continued.

"The truth is we never loved each other. Our marriage was arranged by our respective clans before their demise and long before we were even born. Still, I grew to care a great deal for her and hope she feels the same. I might even say I have grown to love and respect her, which is why I hope you will ask her to marry you when your both ready …. Though hopefully it's not to long from now" Nawaki says threateningly to the man.

"Don't worry Senju-sama I respect as well as love Kushina far too much to keep her waiting and I thank you for giving us your blessing. I know this will take a great weight off her shoulders" Minato answers. Nawaki nods and both men embrace before quickly separating.

"That just leaves one last thing" Nawaki says as Minato looks at him questioningly.

"Namikaze Minato do you swear to protect the Leaf village and all it's citizens with your own life" Nawaki says.

"I do" Minato responds with conviction.

"Then it is my honor to appoint you as the Godaime Hokage" Nawaki says as he takes off his hat and places it on Minato's head who quickly adjusts it.

Minato started to tear up at his life long dream coming true and from a man he deeply respected, but now wasn't the time.

"For your first act as Hokage, how about helping me take down this stupid fox?" Nawaki asks as he stares down the fox.

"You got it Yondiame-sama and I promise I will treat little …." Minato started and stopped realizing he didn't know the childs name.

"His name is Naruto we decided to go with the name of that character in Jiraiya's book after all" Nawaki informs him.

"Naruto … sounds perfect. I promise to treat him like my own son and that he'll know about you and his heritage as soon as he's old enough" Minato says.

Nawaki smiles at his friend and rival.

"How about we call out the boss's and deal with fox-teme here" The brown haired Hokage says.

Minato nods and after some hand seals both call out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**" both called at the same time. Two puffs of smoke later and Minato was sitting on Gamabunta's head 50 stories high looking over and slightly up at Nawaki who was sitting on Kato the boss summon of his Elephant contract.

"Minato why am I here when this … wind bag has been summoned" Gamabunta bellowed as he turned away from the bigger elephant summons.

"Watch who you call a wind bag you … old fart" Kato trumpets as both summons turn to fight one another.

The fox and surrounding Konoha-nin sweat dropped as the two powerful summons started bickering with each other completely forgetting about the demon they were supposed to be fighting. It was no secret the Elephants and Toads had a contentious relationship and rarely got along due to an incident between their two summon clans. What that incident was no one really knows, but it was widely speculated one of the much larger elephants squashed one of the toads.

"Kato-sama if you would please let it go just this once I need your help" Nawaki says gaining the boss elephants attention.

"Fine, but I expect the usual payment for having to work with that old toad … so what do you need boy?" The elephant asked?

"I need you and Gamabunta-san to work together and pin that fox demon down so I can seal him away" Nawaki replied.

Kato finally noticed the nine tails presence and paled knowing he would need all the help he could get to even hold the demon down for a minute. Gamabunta also now noticing the demons presence sighed, but made Minato swear he'd repay him doubly for not only subduing the demon but working with one of those good for nothing elephants. Both summons agreed to work together although Kato decided he needed 3 times the usual payment for working with one of those slimy toads, however that left one question for the boss elephant.

"Nawaki … what are you using to seal that fox?"Kato asked.

"My son whom I hope you will watch over and one day allow him to become your next summoner Kato-sama" Nawaki says as he jumps onto the tip of Kato's truck who lifts him to eye level as Naruto makes his presence known with a loud cry.

"I'm sure he'll grow strong Nawaki-kun … the elephant's will accept your boy when he's ready" Kato says as Nawaki nods in thanks.

Nawaki takes Naruto and jumps back up on Kato's head, and then he creates a shadow clone that holds Naruto while he starts doing hand seals. As he's doing that the two boss summons and Minato have an epic fight with the fox managing to subdue him in time for Nawaki to finish and enact the Shiki Fuin summoning the death god to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko away into baby Naruto.

A few minutes later all is quiet and both boss summons gone as Minato seals away Nawaki's body and picks up baby Naruto. Minato looks at baby Naruto and notices a seal on his left arm in the form of a tattoo shaped like an elephant balancing a ball with it's trunk. He decides to leave it alone figuring it was something Nawaki did for his son as a last act. Minato gathered the surviving ninja and gave orders to those who were fit to begin the clean up and help those who were injured. He then sunshined to the hospital where he quickly tracked down Kushina and a very worried Tsunade whom instantly snatched baby Naruto out of his arms.

Tsunade gave baby Naruto to the openly crying mother who knew what must have happened. While Kushina vowed her son wouldn't go through what she did as a child Minato and Tsunade stood off to the side allowing the mother and son to bond.

"How did you save her Tsunade-chama?" Minato asked as he had feared what he would find at the hospital initially.

"I can't really take credit for it as everything I tried to save her seemed to fail. I thought she was dead for awhile there" Tsunade said shocking Minato.

"Then how?" Minato asked astonished.

"The Kyubi … some of it's chakra leaked up here and she sort of absorbed it. A minute later all her wounds started healing and the color of her skin came back. It took a bit, but eventually the only thing wrong with her was just being exhausted" Tsunade informs him and Minato nods pushing down the many questions he still had.

"I'm glad she survived. I don't know what would have happened to little Naruto if she didn't survive" Minato says sighing in relief.

The "or me" went unsaid.

"What are you talking about baka? I would have cared for him then like Nawaki asked he is my nephew and a Senju after all" Tsunade says proudly.

Minato just smiles at the older woman, but before anything more could be said an ANBU with silver spiky hair ran up to Minato.

"Minato-sensei, the civilians and senior councilors have convened a meeting and none of the clan heads were invited. They are trying to pass laws and take over" The silver haired youth informed him.

"Damn those greedy civilian idiots. It would be just like them to take advantage of this and try to grab more power" Tsunade cursed.

Minato also cursed, but kept calm as he looked at the now sleeping mother & son he vowed to protect.

"Kakashi I need you to find my team and bring them here to protect Nawaki-sama's family also send some anbu to inform and bring the other clan heads to this meeting" Minato says.

Kakashi bows and shunshines away to fulfill his sensei's orders.

"Don't worry Tsunade, Nawaki entrusted me with not only the safety of the village, but his family and I won't let him down" Minato says with strength emanating from every pore in his body.

Tsunade only smirked and said, "Fine, but if those bastards try anything I'll crush them!" She shouted shaking her fist.

"I'll pass that along …" Minato says a little scared of the sudden dark light that seemed to emanate from her eyes.

"But I expect you to join the meeting when Kakashi gets back as I feel I will need all the support I can get" Minato finishes.

"No, I'm staying here as I don't trust them to look after Kushina and my darling little nephew" Tsunade said glaring darkly at the nurses who had staid in the room still scared despite the danger passing.

"However, I give you the rights to be my proxy and the Senju vote and support. Just make sure those bastards know Naruto won't be their weapon or puppet and that he's a Senju with my clan's full backing and support" Tsunade says strongly.

Minato just nods and then shunshines to where he was sure the meeting was taking place. Minato guessed right and arrived just as the civilian and elder council were about to take a vote.

"Namikaze-sama what are you doing here?" asked a male civilian councilor.

"I heard an emergency meeting was taking place and decided to relay a few important messages from our kage" Minato says earning gasps from many in the chamber.

"Well then out with it boy" Homura one of the elders said.

"Forgive me Homura-san, but this concerns everyone so I feel we should wait for the rest of the council to arrive" Minato says causing another round of gasps to burst forth.

The civilians and elders groused at this, but Minato held firm. It took ten minutes for all of the council to be assembled and Minato to start.

"I regret to inform this council that the Yondiame Hokage Nawaki Senju died sealing the Kyūbi away into a new vessel" Minato tells them.

Immediately the civilians broke into an uproar demanding the death of the new jinchūriki, but a little killing intent from Minato quickly quieted them.

He looked at them with a cold fury and said, "That jinchūriki you all are howling about is Nawaki's son and the last male Senju alive. He also has the Namikaze clan's full support and I'd like to see any of you get past his aunt Tsunade or mother Kushina Uzumaki Senju to carry out your threats against an innocent newborn baby boy who is heir to the founding clan of this village".

Needless to say Minato's speech stopped even the most blood thirsty civilian from carrying on any further. Unfortunately all he did was put the boy in an even bigger spotlight. Many of the clan heads and civilians who had young children or were expecting one already had ideas to ingratiate themselves to the remaining Senju and Uzumaki especially the Hyūga, Inuzuka, Kurama, and Yamanaka clans each either with a young female heir or expecting one.

The only clan on par status wise with the Senju were the Uchiha and even they bowed to the Senju. Then there was the chance that the child could posses the legendary wood release kekkei genkai and pass it on to offspring that would be connected to their clan.

Oh yeah some were definitely going to try very hard to set something up with mother and aunt especially since kekkei genkai or not the kid would most likely be set up in the CRA as the only thing that stopped Nawaki from being placed in it was the arrangement made between the few remaining Uzumaki of that time and the few remaining Senju.

Either way the clans now had a bull's-eye painted on little Naruto and were determined to find ways of making their kids friends of the new born or wives.

The civilians also wanted to ingratiate themselves with the new Senju especially a certain Haruno who was sure she was having a girl and that she wouldn't fail to become a Senju with her coaching and if that didn't work out there was always the Uchiha.

Minato seeing the wheels at work got a bad feeling and decided to move on to the next matter of business.

"It is my honor to also say that before he passed Senju-sama made me his successor" Minato says tipping the hat many just now realized he was wearing.

That set off an explosion of outrage as it took an hour before the shouting and name calling stopped. When it did one of the elder council decided to make their voices heard.

"This is simply outrageous. Anything involving the Hokage or this village needs to be brought before the senior council if not the council as a whole to approve!" Shouted a one armed, one eyed, old man.

"This council has no say in the matter only the outgoing Hokage and the Daimyo" Minato replies.

"As such Senju-sama was able to via summons get approval from the current Daimyo who supports me as the Godaime Hokage. If you do not want to believe my words then maybe these will help" Minato says as he does a hand seal and a stack of papers appear in his hands, which he has the ANBU hand out to everyone.

After a few minutes even Danzo had to resign himself to the fact a new Hokage had been chosen without their knowledge or approval.

"I trust there will be no more questions regarding the legitimacy of my position as Hokage?" Minato asked an eyebrow raised.

He was anticipating an idiot or two that would shout out despite him having not only the Hokage's seal, but also the Daimyo's on a paper asserting him as their choice. However, none did as not only were the seals authentic, but Minato was the best choice. He was the choice over Nawaki a year ago, but for some reason the last Namikaze chose to decline. The question going through many minds was why did he accept now?

"If no one wishes to speak up then I call this meeting adjourned and proclaim any decrees or laws made in mine and the Yondiame's absence to be illegal and fraudulent" Minato says gaining further uproar from the civilian and elder council.

Minato didn't even try to calm them this time and just walked out along with the shinobi side of the council as the elders and civilians continued to yell at empty seats and each other.

Minato returned to the hospital just as Kushina finally fell asleep with baby Naruto also asleep as Tsunade took him gently and placed him in a crib she had an ANBU go and retrieve from her family's estate. The crib was a thing of beauty made of a special type of cedar wood treated with a finish to bring out the color of the wood, it was canopy styled giving it a regal look, the canopy was blue with many green leaves decorating it making the crib look like a tree of sorts cradling the baby gently with a very soft green mattress it also gave off a smell that could only be described as fresh that would lull any baby to sleep and help reduce the smell in the room when the baby's diapers needed to be changed.

This was just one of a collection of cribs specially made by Tsunade's grandfather. He made them specifically for his children, grankids, and clan. They were considered treasures by those that knew of them. In the past many clans would sponsor B level missions just to steal one and of course few succeeded. Even after forming Konoha the clans would try everything to attain one of the Senju cribs and bassinets peacefully. Tsunade and Minato finished out the night watching over mother and child neither willing to leave the room. Both made promises that nothing bad would befall the duo despite their heavy burden.

* * *

**Okay, I want to thank everyone who read this new story of mine. After seeing the story challenge that had Tsunade become Naruto's mother instead of Minato. The idea popped in my head what if it was the other way around and instead of Tsunade replacing Kushina, Nawaki becomes Naruto's father instead of Minato. **

**I hope you all will enjoy what I do with this idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. The idea and any OC's/Jutsu's/Excetera are up for debate.**

**Chapter 2 - Homecoming  
**

A month passed since the Kyūbi incident and things were returning to some kind of normalcy. There had been some damage to the village, but due to the sacrifice of a lot of brave ninja that adverted or took on some of Kyūbi's attacks and distracted the beast until the two newest Kage's dealt with the beast the village itself suffered less damage.

The damage was mostly concentrated at or near the village walls. Repairing that was where most of the difficulty lay, since it was the village's main means of defense. The homes and buildings closest to the wall also suffered major damage. After clean up and repair, which would be done in a few months the next major hurdle was dealing with left over y**ō**kai residue from the Kyūbi's rampage.

Minato had already dealt with that by getting Jiraiya to seal away the deadly residue into scrolls. It was an easy if only time consuming process due to the amount left in the air. Or it would have been had Minato not used the Kage Bunshin technique and had the clones assist him.

All things considered Minato was finding his early days in office pleasantly routine and all three parts of the council were behaving themselves, which sort of made Minato nervous. It was obvious the civilians were up to something and he was sure Danz**ō** was as always. If their schemes had anything to do with Naruto or Kushina he had no proof, but if the gossip going around town was anything to go by he needed to keep a close watch on the new mother and child.

Meanwhile, the mother and son were finally being released from the hospital now that Kushina felt her strength had returned. Tsunade of course insisted that Kushina continue to stay in the Senju compound as she wanted to stay as close as possible to her little nephew and secretly Tsunade didn't want to be alone either. Her brother, Shizune, and Kushina were all she had of what she considered to be her family. Her brother was gone now and Shizune's time was mostly devoted to the hospital.

She lost her brother, but gained a nephew who was the cutest little thing ever in her opinion. She would make sure nothing happened to him and if anyone ever threatened him, well they had better kill themselves before she got to them.

She wouldn't say it, but being around baby Naruto brought up some long thought to be lost maternal urgings. She and Dan had planned to have a child. She had actually gotten pregnant at one point during the second shinobi world war, but something happened that she can't remember.

Kushina agreed to stay without much of a fight as she really didn't want to leave the protection the Senju Estate afforded her and having an overprotective aunt slash live-in babysitter would allow her and Minato more time together. They were taking things slowly especially with Minato being newly instated as Hokage and everything he had to deal with due to the Kyūbi attack.

Somehow the villagers found out about the sealing and there was still a great deal of resentment towards baby Naruto among a majority of the civilians, but no one was stupid enough to try anything with Tsunade, Minato, and Kushina always around the baby. Still Kushina knew it would only be a matter of time before someone got brave or rather stupid enough to try. Things were getting better, but it would take time which they had. It wasn't like Naruto was going to be anywhere, but with one of the 3 most powerful people in the village for the next few years.

In the mean time Kushina and Tsunade had to deal with requests from clan heads who wanted to set up play dates for baby Naruto or meetings with the two women. They were all declined except in the case of friends they already had. Politics were an expected and accepted evil, but they would be damned if they let it affect Naruto's life so soon.

The three Senju's made it halfway to the compound before they were stopped by someone.

"Hello Kushina-sama, Tsunade-sama, and the little one must be Naruto-sama" Said a man roughly 5 foot 6 and a little on the chubby side with dark hair and eyes carrying two grocery bags.

"Hi Teuchi-san, yes this is Naruto" Kushina replied happily.

Teuchi took a closer look at little Naruto who stared at the man from his position close to Kushina's chest. He noted the sprouts of blond or light brown hair like Nawaki's with a few strands of fiery red hair like Kushina's mixed in. His eyes were a emerald green color like Nawaki's and Kushina's but with a brighter lighter tone to them.

"That's certainly a beautiful boy you got there. He seems to have received the best of both you. Although it seems those blushes of Nawaki-sama's were replaced by those cute little whisker markings" Teuchi says absently before remembering.

"Ahh excuse my rudeness and please except my condolences in regards to Nawaki-sama's passing" Teuchi said with a bow quickly apologizing.

Kushina quickly stopped her old friend from bowing.

"There is no need to apologize Teuchi and I thank you for your kind words. Nawaki-kun's passing has been hard on all of us, but it helps to know he died doing the one thing he loved to do" Kushina says and Tsunade nods in agreement.

"Well in that case I hope you stop by my stand soon and the first 5 bowls will be on the house to celebrate Nawaki and this little ones heroics and life" Teuchi says.

"We'll be sure to stop by soon. That hospital food was terrible. Those nurses are nothing but sadists I tell you" Kushina rambles causing everyone to laugh even baby Naruto giggled.

The Senju's and Ichiraku soon part ways after a few minutes with promises of visits made.

Meanwhile as the new mother and aunt made their way home amidst the congratulations and well wishes of friends and some strangers a meeting was taking place underneath the streets of the village.

"Danz**ō** why have you called us here?" queried an old woman dressed in expensive robes.

"I called you here, because we need to talk about what's going to happen with the Kyūbi" An old man with one arm and one eye says.

"What are you planning Danz**ō**?" questioned another old man and former teammate of the Sandiame Hokage.

"To take the Kyūbi from his mothers' bosom and train it in the proper way of being a shinobi while making him loyal to me and me alone" Danz**ō** replies.

"That's blasphemous and ridiculous. That boy is the last remaining male Senju and as much as I hate to say it we need him to grow up and be the face of this village" The old woman says.

"Then there's the matter of that family you want to take him from. Getting past Kushina would be hell to begin with, but Tsunade won't let that boy out of her sight and Minato is likely to marry Kushina after some time goes by. I doubt even you would last a second against such formidable opponents and I shudder to think what would happen if one of them even suspected of your interests in the boy" the old man says with a slight shiver.

"I agree with Homura-kun it's best you give this folly up now Danz**ō** and be happy with what you have" the old woman says.

"Silence!" Danz**ō** shouted at his long time political allies.

"I didn't call you here to get approval of my plan no I called you here merely as a formality" Danz**ō** says.

"So then you plan to go through with this foolish notion?" Homura says receiving a nod from the other man.

"How do you even propose to gain control of the Kyūbi if you manage to get the boy from his guardians?" the woman asks.

"I don't plan to do anything any time soon. Kushina has always been ruled by emotions and her romance with Minato will blind her to anything else. Tsunade while formidable can be taken care of with careful planning and Minato will be busy with his duties and new family. I'm sure once he and Kushina mate they'll keep a looser eye on the boy" Danz**ō** says.

"That still doesn't explain how you plan to gain control over the boy?" the woman states.

"I have things in the works you don't need to worry about. Rest assured Koharu that I will get the boy and make him into the perfect weapon for Konoha that will make all the other nations bow down to us" Danz**ō** says confidently.

Both council elders merely looked at the man dismissively and then turned their back on him before leaving.

"I suggest you forget this plan of yours Danz**ō** and leave well enough alone before you lose everything" Homura says as the elderly duo made their way out of Danz**ō**'s lair.

Behind them Danzo cursed the two and said, "Fools I will have my perfect weapon regardless of what you say. I will become Hokage and usher Konoha into a golden age where all bow down to me!"

***Back with the Family***

The new family finally made it home and Kushina with Tsunade following closely moved through the extremely large compound.

"Kushina, take any room you like" Tsunade says.

"I think I'll move down the hall from the room I shared with Nawaki and bring a crib in it to keep Naruto as I want him close to me" Kushina says.

"You sure there's a room in my wing that you might like a little better" Tsunade says wanting her nephew closer to her.

"I'm sure and when this one gets bigger he can pick his own room" Kushina says hoping that would appease the woman.

Tsunade nods and leaves the new mother and son to settle into their new room.

Kushina found the room she was looking for quickly and sat on the bed holding little Naruto. Sitting on the bed she created two Kage Bunshin and had one unseal the items she brought with her from the hospital and the other go into the room she shared with Nawaki and bring her things. When the second clone returned she dismissed the first two and created three more that had knowledge of how she wanted everything placed.

It had been a long day and Kushina was feeling tired so placing Naruto gently down on the bed she too laid down and fell asleep not seeing auntie Tsunade come in and snatch the baby up before heading to her room.

Tsunade just smiled as she held Naruto and sat in a chair near her bed. As she cuddled with him little Naruto reached out and grasped the necklace she held around her chest.

"Great Grandpa's necklace caught your eye already huh" she mused.

Naruto seemed to smile as he clutched at it.

"I gave this necklace to your father a long time ago. Unfortunately … he can no longer wear it, but someday I'll give it to you and it will be your responsibility to care for just like your father before you and me before him and our grandpa before me. Our family has a long and great history Naru-chan and I bet you will be greater than all of us" Tsunade says as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Tsunade was so caught up in her emotions and thinking about all of her lost family including her fiance that she never noticed the glow that was emitted by the crystal briefly as Naruto held it.

Tsunade continued to hold little Naruto throughout the night before making sure he was in his crib near his mother in the morning. During that night she would go on to tell the boy stories about his father and other members of the Senju Clan … none of course greater than her. This was something she would do often over the years and even thou the stories never changed the boy never tired of hearing about his relatives.

* * *

**I want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to get this out. I'd love to say the time was used to make more chapters that will come out soon ... but I can't. This was a story that I think most of my fans asked about even over Work Release so I felt it was time to work on this story a little. **

**Looking over the first chapter I saw a few things that could be made better so I tweaked it a bit. I hope it's a better read now and that you enjoyed the second installment of this series. I hope to have another update soon for you to make up for a year of nothing.I know this was a short chapter so hang in there with me.**

**Oh and to clear up what's going on with the pairing it's still harem and Ayame is still in it. She's just not the main girl. I have an even rarer pairing in mind that I intend to use for the listing.  
**

**Until next time Dear Readers  
**


End file.
